The Draft is Coming
by elliexhardy
Summary: The Draft is a time for changing. While many superstars and divas are happy for change, someone is not. What happens when Maria and her boyfriend talk about the possibilities of them being drafted again? .Jeff/Maria.


**A/N: Hey all! Well since the Draft is tonight...I'd figured I'd do a cute little one-shot with one of my favorite pairings. Jeff & Maria. I hope you like and enjoy this one-shot. Happy Reading!**

**-**

_**The Draft is Coming**_

_12:15 a.m._

That's what the current time was when Maria looked at the clock. It was Saturday, Aprill 11, 2009 and all the current WWE Superstars, Divas, Referees and every other staff and crew member of the WWE decided to have a night at the club to all hang out before the upcoming draft. You'd expect everyone to be there and to be enjoying themselves, saying goodbye to everyone because no one knew whether they'd be staying or going from their current _**"homes"**_.

The truth was, that everyone was not there. Of all people, _Maria_ currently sat on her hotel room bed, looking at pictures from her laptop. The Draft was such a depressing event for her. Sure, she has been doing well for herself on Smackdown since being Drafted last year. She was basically considered the top diva on Smackdown and was on pratically almost every week. The fans loved her and she in return loved them back. When she was drafted last year, she spent the whole day crying and talking to her best friends, who she was leaving. Mickie, Ashley, Trish, Candice, Kelly, Melina and Maria were all so close when they were on RAW together, they all were like sisters to one another and when Trish had retired, they were all sad. When Maria was drafted, they were all miserable because they lost another friend and road companion. Eventually, Maria did make new friends on Smackdown; Eve, Cherry, Victoria and Natalya. Since then two of her Smackdown friends had left and she only had two remaining.

Of course, she had many friends besides divas. She was friends with almost the entire roster, but there was one who was more than that; he was her current boyfriend and love of her life.

-

She glanced at the screen and saw a picture of her, Trish, Ashley & Mickie in a car smiling and all looking like they had a good time. She smiled while looking at the picture and thought of certain memories she had with them. Another picture soon appeared and it was definitely her favorite one of her and her boyfriend. It was a photo taken of them from her birthday party. She wore a black strapless dress, with cheetah print heels, her favorite, and her boyfriend wore a black button down shirt with a silver tie and black pants, to her he looked absolutely handsome and it was just for her on her birthday. In the picture, she had her head on his shoulder while he kissed the top of her head and you can tell she was obviously blushing while she smiled at him. She smiled now just looking at the picture and couldn't be any happier with _Jeff_.

Just as she opened up a video clip and it began to play, she heard the door open and turned to see who it was. She smiled, a soft smile, as Jeff came into view. He approached her and then he sat next to her on the bed and smiled at her.

_**"What are you doing here all alone? I thought you were going to the club?"**_

_**"I don't feel good and I didn't want everyone to feel like I have to be checked on constantly." she said lying**_

Of course, Jeff could see right through her pretty little green eyes, he knew her more than she knew herself and he knew she was lying.

_**"Maria, what's wrong?" he asked her concerned**_

_**"I told you I don't feel good." she said as she turned her head away and fighting back the tears in her eyes.**_

Jeff wasn't having any of that. He knew that when Maria said "she wasn't feeling well", it usually meant that something was bothering her. He was concerned because just earlier she was fine, or at least she was.

_**"Come on, I know something's up, please talk to me." Jeff pleaded as he took his finger and put it under Maria's chin, so she could face him**_

A tear had fallen down her cheek, but it didn't get very far because Jeff quickly removed it with his thumb. Maria gave a small smile and a kiss, then she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

_**"Jeff, I-what if-just forget it...it's nothing." she said in a whisper**_

_**"It can't be nothing if it made you cry, you can tell me anything you know that." he said as he cupped her face in his hands.**_

_**"Jeff, what if-what if one of us gets drafted on Monday night?" she asked in fear**_

_**"So that's what this is about? Maria we've been over this for the past week. I already told you don't think like that." he said in a sweet soothing voice.**_

_**"I know, I know. But it's just like the closer the date gets here, the more worried I become. I mean really Jeff, there is a huge chance that one of us can get drafted. Smackdown has Gail now and they don't really need me anymore and it's not like I'm getting a title shot any time soon. I mean they could move me back to RAW or to ECW and you could be stuck here alone. That cannot happen because I love you too much and the thought of you here alone with Maryse or Michelle McDrool makes me worried."**_

_**"Mar-" he tried but was cut off**_

_**"I mean once I'm gone they'll try to play games with me and make it seem like you want them or something, which I doubt, but still it makes me nervous. Oh and what if you get drafted back to RAW or ECW and I'm here alone...then McDrool and Maryse will mess with me and the guys will try to hit on me and you won't be here and then-" but she was cut off when his index finger was placed on her lips to silence her**_

He gave her a sympathetic smile and hugged her close to his chest. To be honest, Jeff was scared too. He and Maria have always been on the same roster together since he came back in 2006 and he didn't know what he would do if any of them were drafted to another brand, _alone_.

_**"Look Ria, I know you're scared about us going our seperate ways and to be honest, I'm scared too. I don't want to leave you all alone on a roster and I don't want you to leave me all alone either. But we just have to wait it out and see, this is something that we don't have control on." he sighed as he kissed the top of her head**_

_**"I know, but I guess I'm just so scared to lose you." she admitted**_

_**"Hey, you won't lose me. There is just no way that you can get rid of me that quickly. You're stuck with me." he said softly as she looked into his eyes**_

_**"Promise?" she asked with hope**_

_**"I promise, and besides maybe we can both be drafted to the same roster again." he said**_

_**"Maybe. Jeff?" she asked in a whisper**_

_**"Do you think that if we get drafted to a different roster or the same roster, we can make it work?" **_

_**"No, we can't make it work." he said as she looked at him and the tears were coming back...but he corrected himself**_

_**"We WILL make it work." he said with a smile**_

She smiled as well and they both shared a passionate lip lock to seal the deal. Maria and Jeff couldn't be any happier with one another, which is why they were both scared to lose each other.

_"Here are your winners, Maria and Jeff Hardy!"_

Jeff pulled away when he heard that and looked at the computer screen. It seemed as though Maria was watching videos of her and Jeff together.

_**"That was definitely one of my favorite matches." he said as he watched Maria and him walk up the ramp after their victory over Johnny Nitro and Melina.**_

_**"Why?" she asked as she decided to close her laptop.**_

_**"Because that was the one time we actually teamed up together and that was the match that made me realize just how in love I am with you." **_

Maria blushed as Jeff told her. It was her favorite match as well. They kissed one last time before Jeff stood up.

_**"Now come on, there's a party down there and everyone is wondering where the party girl...well party diva..is." Jeff said with a smile as he extended his hand out to her.**_

Maria had a smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around Jeff's waist.

_**"Aw, do we have too? I was really hoping that we could have our own little party **__alone__**." she said with an emphasis on the word alone.**_

Jeff raised his eyebrows and the minute he did that, he felt himself being pushed on the bed _aggresively_ by Maria. Looks like the party would be starting soon.

-

_**"Wow, that was..." **_

_**"Amazing? Exhilarating? Wild?" Maria asked with a smirk**_

_**"I was going to say great...but those three will fit just fine."**_

She laughed as she snuggled closer to Jeff and sigh in contentment.

_**"Jeff do you really mean what you said earlier?" she asked as she absent-mindedly laced their hands together.**_

_**"What? About making this work if we get drafted?" he asked as he looked down at her.**_

_**"Yeah." she said as she now looked up at him.**_

_**"I mean every word. We will get through this...if it happens. It'll just be a little bump in the road." **_

Maria smiled and gave him another kiss on his lips.

_**"Jeff, I love you so much."**_

_**"I love you too, Maria." Jeff said as round two began**_

Jeff was right, if they get drafted to different rosters, it's just a bump in the road. Like all couples, they would have to make sacrifices to be with one another. Right now though, they were together and that was all that mattered to them.

-

**A/N: So there you have it. I kinda re-read it and I'm not liking it too much, but I think it's cute. They are too cute together...gosh I just want to pinch their little cheeks...lol...jk. So please Read & Review...let me know what you think :o)**


End file.
